


mess around with me

by DRIPPINJUN (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Choking, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Gangbang, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Riding, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DRIPPINJUN
Summary: in which e-boy renjun gets to sleep with all of his best friends at once
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	mess around with me

**Author's Note:**

> happy late birthday to my girlfriend mwah !! this maybe awful but yeah i hope you enjoy

renjun supposed that it was hardly surprising that they tended to end up in situations like this. sometimes he really regretted the fact that he seemed to have only made friends with attractive people, because it landed him in scenarios which were straight out of a cheap porn shoot. 

on this particular occasion, donghyuck had him pushed up against the wall, hands bracketing renjun on either side. the older boy was grateful for the extra height that the chunky soles of his combat boots gave him because it meant that he wasn’t entirely beneath the other. if only his stature meant the donghyuck didn’t have complete control over him yet. it probably didn’t come across like that when renjun let out an involuntary gasp as the younger boy started pressing kisses against his neck, “i’ve wanted to do this all day,” he mumbled into his ear; his breath uncomfortably warm. his mouth was wet and sloppy, renjun could feel the spit clinging to his skin but he wasn’t bothered enough to wipe it away, becoming especially distracted when the younger boy bit down on his collar bone. he could feel the need coiling in his stomach increasing by the second. 

donghyuck pulled his hands away from the wall and in the next second they were spread across the soft skin of renjun’s tummy, fingertips darting under the hem of his crop top. hyuck’s hands were by no means big but it felt as if renjun was a doll in his hands, small and fragile. breakable. “your waist is so tiny,” he marvelled as he trailed his fingers over the bare expanse. it was an offhand comment, but it sent shivers all the way through renjun. he tended to try and accentuate his waists with his outfits, stealing from the typical e-boy style. he had never realised quite how positively it would pay off.

renjun was pulled slightly from the pliant mindset that he was beginning to fall into when the door to donghyuck’s room squealed on its hinges, jaemin barging in. “i know you said no to world of final fantasy but, honestly, it’s a masterpiece so i don’t give a fuck what you say, we’re playing,” he halted his sentence abruptly when he finally processed the scene unfolding before him. he raised an eyebrow as a vaguely smug look settled across his face, “and what, exactly, is going on here?” his voice lingered in the air; almost seeming to highlight how taboo the situation was. renjun couldn’t help but think that he sounded far too confident for someone who was still wearing his snoopy print pyjama bottoms. 

however, he kept his mouth firmly shut, pressing his lips together and ignoring the fact that he could feel the black lipstick smudging as he did so; he pointedly ignored jaemin’s stare and instead turned his gaze on donghyuck. he had initiated the whole ordeal and he could deal with the fallout, no matter how mortifying it would be for him. instead of the fumbled response that renjun had been expecting, the younger boy was quick with his response, “why?” donghyuck lightly squeezed renjun’s waist, “do you wanna join?” the older boy felt something curl in his gut at the words and the arrogant smirk that accompanied them. the idea of jaemin joining them definitely wasn’t unwelcome.

the silence that followed the question was lethal and felt like it lasted for hours. the heat building up inside of renjun was becoming overwhelming and donghyuck’s hands seemed heavy on his skin; he wanted to shift away from his grasp. he needed something to happen before he went stir crazy from waiting. he felt a little like he could explode in want at any given moment. 

eventually, jaemin ran a hand through his already tousled hair and wet his lips with his tongue, his eyes raking over the harsh red mark that donghyuck had already planted on the oldest boy’s neck. he seemed almost deliberately thorough with his examination, like the two of them were just there for his pleasure and perusal. renjun found himself feeling like a porn star again. “and what if i do?” 

the oldest boy gave a small grunt and twisted slightly in donghyuck’s grip, sick of waiting. he didn’t particularly care what jaemin’s answer was, as long as it sped up the process of him being touched. “stop fucking messing about, do you want to or not?” he was aware that the bite in his voice had little credibility given the position that he was in but he couldn’t bring himself to care. he could see the laughter glistening in donghyuck’s eyes but he ignored it, focusing on the boy who was still stood in the doorway. 

jaemin sent a wicked grin in his direction, “renjun, honey, don’t take that tone with me when you’re clearly the more submissive in this scenario,” he held up a finger when the older boy went to respond and renjun cursed himself for falling silent at the action, “but i’ll only join if jeno does too.” renjun flushed hotly as he grew slightly hard from the tone of his voice but managed to ignore it; he was more fixated on the revelation that jeno had just been brought into the picture.

“i knew you were fucking!” he was broken from his heady state of mind by hyuck’s raucous laughter, which seemed highly out of place in the tension that was building up in the room. the bright twinkle in his eyes completely contradicted the firm pressure that renjun could feel on his waist. but, when he looked over towards jaemin and watched the younger boy shrug in response, a small giggle fell from his own lips. 

jaemin tilted his head to the side, “is that cool then?” renjun gave a small hum of affirmation at the same time as donghyuck’s matching approval. it was strange to renjun how calmly they seemed to be taking this, he had slept with all of his friends before in a casual manner, it was just sort of how they did things. he had never actually considered the prospect of being with all of them at once. he found himself going hazy at the thoughts running through his mind.

donghyuck took it upon himself to restart the action and renjun practically whined when the younger boy crouched down to leave small bites across his stomach. they stung slightly but the sensation grounded the older boy - it helped to bring him even further back into the soft headspace that had partially vanished when jaemin had entered the room. he subconsciously fisted his fingers in donghyuck’s hair, tugging involuntarily when the dial tone started sounding from jaemin’s phone. the younger boy looked up at him through lowered eyelashes and leaned backwards on his heels, “be gentle or you won’t be touching me at all.” the soft tone of his voice was a complete juxtaposition to the actual words that he was saying. renjun pouted slightly but loosened his hold, hyuck had been growing his hair out for a few months now and it had the benefits of being both hot and nice to hold onto. renjun allowed himself to drop his head backwards, focusing on the low timbre of jaemin’s voice and the sensation of hyuck’s lips on his skin instead of the growing hard on in his jeans.

“oh really? that’s cute,” jaemin kept scraping his teeth against his lower lip, it was an old habit of his that renjun constantly scolded him for. he couldn’t remember why though, because he found it really rather attractive. he was jerked out of his train of thought when donghyuck started lathing his tongue over the marks that he was leaving. the wetness dulled the sting of his teeth slightly. “we’re at hyuck’s,” the youngest boy hummed softly in response to whatever was being asked and then a small smile quirked at the corners of his lips. “okay, see you soon then.”

donghyuck dug his fingernails into his hips, and renjun bucked incrementally at the sensation. he had always been sensitive there but the embarrassing keen that he let out was extreme, particularly to his ears. “oh, fuck, i’m sorry.” he could feel his ears turning cherry and he tightened his hold on hyuck’s hair nervously.

jaemin looked at him quizzically, dropping his phone onto the bed and sitting down on it himself, “why are you apologising? that was hot.” the bluntness of the statement caused the small strain in renjun’s jeans to grow slightly and he was thankful when jaemin let the topic drop almost immediately, “jeno’s gonna come, by the way.” 

“good, then you can do more than just be a voyeur,” donghyuck muttered against renjun’s bare skin, ignoring the abhorred scoff that jaemin let out in response. he glanced up at renjun, “you know, i honestly think crop tops are a blessed invention because the amount of skin i have access to without taking your clothes off is great.”

renjun scrunched up his nose, “would be better if you took it off,” he whispered under his breath, his hands still tangled in the honeyed curls that seemed strangely boyish and innocent in comparison to donghyuck’s actions. the slow and drawn out process was starting to get to him, donghyuck could clearly tell that he was hard and was doing absolutely nothing about it. it was unfair.

“speak up,” the youngest boy fixed him with a pointed look, his hands were clenched into fists in the bedsheet and he was vaguely flushed despite the fact that very little had actually happened. renjun balked at that realisation; watching renjun and donghyuck make out only a little already had jaemin in a fairly lustful state. 

he furrowed his eyebrows in jaemin’s direction when he finally registered the command, “why should i? it’s none of your business.” the vague brattiness was habitual. sometimes renjun hated the fact that his matter of fact way of speaking could land him in trouble. particularly in scenarios like this. when he and mark had had the short spell of sleeping with each other repeatedly, he had realised quite how often he came across as a brat. mark had liked to tell him so.

“because i said so.” and hell did that make renjun feel small. like jaemin’s words were his to follow. the younger boy’s tone was so pointed and stern that it left no room for argument. renjun felt himself growing more and more flustered by the second and he moaned gently when donghyuck left a large bruise above his bellybutton. he pursed his lips in a futile bid to keep quiet, it didn’t seem like running his mouth would get him very far. he tried not to make his annoyance obvious when the two younger boys exchanged matching smirks. 

donghyuck rocked to his feet suddenly, evidently satisfied by the bruises that were coating renjun’s stomach. the older boy still had his hands planted firmly in his hair and the way that he pulled donghyuck in for a kiss was almost habitual. he knew that the younger boy could easily pull away if he wanted to and was grateful that he didn’t. donghyuck’s kisses were aggressive and short; almost overpowering in the way that he forced himself into renjun’s mouth, causing him to whimper slightly. the younger boy pulled away caught his face in his hand, holding his mouth open with deft fingers - his grip on renjun’s chin was unforgiving. all renjun could do was moan weakly when his mouth was spat into. “have you swallowed it?” renjun nodded frantically, breaths coming in sharp gasps when the hand was taken away from his mouth.

“how are you so debauched already when you’ve barely been touched?” there was a hint of laughter in jaemin’s tone but he mostly seemed to be in awe. renjun couldn’t help but notice the fact that he was definitely getting hard and he gulped heavily at the sight. “i can only imagine how pretty you’ll look when we open you up.” it was stereotypical filth and renjun was embarrassed at how strongly he reacted to it, the bulge in his jeans looking a little more prominent almost immediately. dirty talk had always been his weakness.

hyuck laughed, his hands still cupping renjun’s face, “i think we should wait until jeno gets here for that,” he tilted renjun’s face from side to side, as if he was examining it - the older boy could feel his cheeks flushing from the action, “wouldn’t want him to miss the fun.” the older boy felt like he was being scrutinised, it stung him to his core but he found that he didn’t particularly mind. he tried to keep his noises quiet.

jaemin laughed softly, “he texted me when he got here. he’s been outside the door for like five minutes now, he’s just too chicken to actually come in.” the giggle that donghyuck let out seemed a far cry from the situation that they were in but renjun found it quite settling. almost like a reassurance that these were still the boys that he knew and loved. there was something comforting about the teasing friendship that remained even in such an unusual situation. 

“jeno, don’t be a wimp, get your ass in here,” hyuck’s voice was full of mirth but there was a tenderness in his eyes that prevailed through it all. he released renjun’s face from his hold and moved away to tug the door open, it was a strange sensation - hyuck had been up against him for so long that renjun felt almost cold without the younger boy crowded closed to his skin. he became hyperaware of how exposed he felt without him. 

jeno shuffled into the room, twisting his hands together; he had dyed his hair a fresh shade of red since the last time that renjun had seen him and it made him look even more gorgeous than ever. “don’t be mean to me, i’m still in shock.” he kept glancing between the three of them, his eyes flitting from place to place as if he wasn’t sure what to do. his gaze was kept pointedly on their faces; it was almost novel, as if jeno was pretending that he hadn’t seen any of them naked before. 

“you can look at the marks, jen, renjun won’t be embarrassed.” it was almost comical how flushed jeno turned from that statement, but renjun supposed that he couldn’t comment on that. the fact that the younger boy had spoken for him had his stomach tightening in a pleasant way. jeno tracked jaemin’s movement across the room with wide eyes when he shifted from his spot on the bed and finally, finally crossed the room to renjun. his fingertips were cold as they traced across the blossoming red patches that had been left by donghyuck’s mouth - renjun felt his body tense at the contact. “they’re pretty aren’t they? hyuck did such a good job.” 

jeno nodded, his lower lip clenched in his mouth as he watched jaemin dig his fingers into particularly tender bruises across the older boy’s skin, “you made him look extra pretty.” renjun could barely focus on the words as jaemin had taken to trailing his fingers across the waistband of his jeans. his nails leaving small scratches on the bare skin. the soft moans that renjun was making had almost become background noise.

donghyuck smiled his approval, “thanks, jen. you want some too?” the response was lost in the throaty moan that flooded the room when jaemin cupped renjun’s cock through his jeans. he felt himself go vaguely limp in the younger boy’s hold and tried to ignore the mocking laughter that followed, “jesus, jun, you’re such a slut. just letting anyone touch you wherever the hell they want.” donghyuck’s voice was nasty and renjun felt his mind go cloudy, he tried to mutter out a response but cut himself off with a pleading whine when jaemin removed his hand and then pushed him onto the bed. he was on his front and so he twisted his head to the side to see the other boys in the room. 

“he is a slut, isn’t he? all he’s asking for is more, when we’ve given him so much already.” jaemin’s tone was cruel and renjun could see jeno shifting nervously from where he was now held in hyuck’s arms. the younger boy almost looked like he was holding jeno in place - pressing bruising kisses to his neck as he forced him to watch the other boys. the heat that was pooling in renjun’s gut almost seemed to snap. 

“if you’ve given me so much then why the hell am i still dressed?” the words left his mouth before he could consider the brevity of them and all renjun could hear was the sound of his own breath as he fisted his hands in the bedsheets. he mewled in surprise when he felt his jeans and underwear being roughly tugged off his legs in one go.

“you know, renjun,” jaemin was folding his clothes neatly in a complete juxtaposition to the entire scenario, “it’s considered polite to ask nicely for what you want instead of being a brat about it. you’re the one who’s always such a stickler for manners, i really don’t understand why you’d be a hypocrite about it.” his hands came down to renjun’s ass and he squeezed gently at the exposed skin, causing the older boy to gasp and squirm slightly; his cock rubbing against the bed - the sensation was almost overwhelming considering how little he’d been touched. 

renjun clenched his teeth bitterly, fixing his gaze on jeno and donghyuck who were making out sloppily, wet sounds seeming to echo throughout the room, “sorry.” it felt strange to not have all the attention on him when he was so utterly exposed.

jaemin hummed noncommittally, “you will be.” after a few moments of silence, the older boy pushed himself up onto his hands, peering over his shoulder so that he could see what was going on behind him; the noises that jeno was making were slightly too loud for him to fully focus. jaemin had shucked his hoodie off, pyjama bottoms slung low on his hips and showing off the toned expanse of his stomach. his body was pretty, and even though renjun knew that his personality was even prettier, he couldn’t help but find himself fixating on the deft way that jaemin’s fingers uncapped the lube that he seemed to have procured from thin air and how the veins became even more prominent as he squeezed the bottle. “tell me if you want to stop, okay?”

he nodded, a slight tremor slipping into the movement as the true brevity of what he was doing hit him, “okay.” he pulled his knees into his chest, crouching as comfortably as he could with his ass sticking up in the air. he never really did understand how anyone could find him attractive like this. his neck stayed craned at an awkward angle, focusing on the way that the lube dripped between jaemin’s fingers and glistened lewdly in the dim lighting of the room. 

the younger boy pressed a soft kiss to the base of his spine as the first finger prodded at his hole before slowly pushing in; the disgusting squelch was only amplified by donghyuck growling softly from the other side of the room. renjun groaned heavily, his head dropping downwards as he waited for the bitter stinging to turn into a far more pleasurable feeling. his cock was trapped between his body and the sheets, but he found that he somehow didn’t mind the sensation, far more besotted with how it felt to have jaemin’s finger inside him; moving only slightly to help renjun adapt to the feeling. 

“that’s better,” renjun practically whispered, his voice feeling like it had to be forced out as he silently begged for more. “that feels so good, jae.” he moaned deeply when a second finger was pushed in alongside the first, jaemin carefully scissoring them to open him up a little more. his other hand was spreading renjun’s cheeks apart and it made him feel ridiculously bare, as if every part of him was simply for the other to view. he looked up with weak eyes and noticed that donghyuck had jeno held against his chest again, making him watch the two boys on the bed as he sucked bruises into his skin like a claim. all jeno could do was squirm weakly.

“am i okay to add another one?” the younger boy was knelt on the bed behind him, knees on either side of renjun’s own, the warmth that radiated from his body seeming to cloak the older boy. 

“yes,” he practically keened when a third finger was pushed inside of him, “please,” his voice broke off into a high pitched whine and he felt his hips cant upwards, trying desperately to push back onto jaemin’s hand and just get a little more friction, a little more movement, a little more of anything. it felt as if he had been starved of all contact, the way that the process was being entirely drawn out had him feeling like a toy, a child who couldn’t control himself properly compared to the others in the room who were so ridiculously patient, “please, fuck me.”

the air in the room seemed to still at the words, broken only by the deep breaths overflowing from renjun’s lips as jaemin continued to fuck his fingers into the older boy ever so slowly. the overly wet sound was interrupted by donghyuck, “jeno, baby, why don’t you go and let jaemin open you up?” a small noise of affirmation was given and then renjun felt jaemin pull his fingers out of him, just as slowly as he had entered him. just as jaemin was about to pull out entirely, he slowed the movement, his fingers still dancing on renjun’s skin before pulling away - all of it completely featherlight. it made him feel empty, the cold air that replaced the fullness of jaemin’s fingers caused him to whimper as he lazily rolled his head to the side to meet hyuck’s eyes. “were jaemin’s fingers not good enough for you?” the younger boy had crossed the room to stand over him. 

renjun furrowed his brow, shaking his head slightly, “was really good but i need more.” the younger boy had a dangerous gleam in his eyes, his long hair falling into his face as he stared down at renjun. he didn’t dare to move from his place on the bed. behind him, a quiet mewl was heard as jaemin finally dipped his fingers into jeno, still warm from being inside the oldest boy.

“honey, do you really think you’re in the position to be telling us what you need?” he pressed his finger to renjun’s lips when the older boy parted them in disapproval. but, nevertheless, hyuck tugged his shirt over his head, with his joggers following soon after. he copied jaemin and folded them quickly, pausing as he went to place them beside renjun’s. 

his fingers dragged over the chains that were attached to renjun’s jeans and he detached them from the belt loops, wrapping them around his knuckles as he did so. “i will fuck you, honey.” the older boy shivered as the name dripped from his lips in a sickly sweet tone, “but, since you couldn’t wait, i’m gonna choke you with these.” renjun’s mind seemed to stop functioning for a moment, his eyes fixated on the chains before then falling to the bulge in donghyuck’s underwear. “cute.” he kept his voice level and low, as if he knew exactly what effect he was having on renjun. it was almost as if he was talking to a child, the style of speech seeming simplistic and degrading. renjun felt his own cock fill out even more beneath him.

he dropped the chains on the bed beside renjun’s head, the clattering of link on link sounding loud to the older boy’s ears. he felt his tongue come out to wet his lips as donghyuck tugged down his boxers. the younger boy was certainly bigger than renjun, but probably not the biggest he’d ever taken, he still felt his eyes widen as he watched hyuck grow even harder. 

the younger boy gripped the chains in one hand, they were cold against renjun’s throat, and tight. his breaths felt like they were coming in rapid waves but he couldn’t swallow them down, instead causing his face to heat up as he furiously tried to regulate the pace of his breathing. he didn’t want to move his head for fear of making them any tighter and so was left guessing as to what donghyuck was doing until the younger boy slowly pushed into him. “jesus, renjun.”

it was intense, renjun’s hole having to slowly accommodate the width as it was pressed into him. his soft cries came out restrained, the chains forcing his noises down. donghyuck seemed to take pleasure in this as the growl that he made was exceedingly animalistic. he remained still for a few moments, one of his hands carding through renjun’s hair lightly in what seemed like an attempt to distract him from the overwhelming feelings that were flooding his body. 

and then donghyuck was plowing into him, his pace unforgiving and frantic. one hand held the ends of the chains firmly enough that renjun couldn’t breathe properly, while the other was planted on his waist to hold him in place. even so, renjun still felt his entire body move every time donghyuck pounded back into him. he couldn’t even tell if the noises he was hearing were his own or whether they belonged to someone else in the room. his head was far too clouded to process what was going on.

“you take me so well, honey,” renjun felt tears welling up in his eyes, he had never been taken from behind before but he found that he kind of loved it. he loved how small it made him feel and how the younger boy had so much power over him. he felt like he was simply a toy for his pleasure, “you look so little but you aren’t really, you could take as much as you wanted down here, couldn’t you?” it was with that that donghyuck changed his angle slightly, brushing up against renjun’s most sensitive point and making him thrash at the sensation. hyuck yanked the chains away and dropped them onto the floor, taking hold of renjun properly so that he could absolutely rail the boy beneath him.

renjun felt the pooling in his gut far too late, he had been so caught up on how it felt to be full that he had almost entirely forgotten about the stimulation that he had been receiving from the bedsheets the entire time. when donghyuck brushed against his prostate once more, he was cumming, spurting all over his stomach and the bedsheets. he moaned heavily as the younger boy continued to fuck into him. 

a noise of disapproval sounded over his head, “i’m only letting that slide because i didn’t explicitly tell you not to cum,” donghyuck’s voice had dropped an octave, “if you do that again then there will be consequences.” he pulled out of renjun, ignoring the desperate pleas from him; manhandling the older boy so that he was lying on his back. hyuck then stood over him, his hand gripping his dick.

he pulled the condom he had been using off and then slowly rolled his fist over himself, his head was tilted back in pleasure and his eyes had fallen closed. renjun revelled in the sight, in the way that his long hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and how skilled he was at the movement. he sped his hand up, the sound of slick skin on skin flooding renjun’s ears until it felt like the only thing he had ever heard. the boy alternated between lathing his hand over the head of his cock and stroking it fully from the base to the tip. he was clearly practised at doing so.

renjun moaned in shock when he felt warm liquid spatter across his chest, streaks of donghyuck’s cum all over his crop top as the younger boy stared down at him with a smug grin. “pretty.” he trailed his fingers through the sticky mess, watching it seep slightly into the fabric with a wicked look plastered across his face. “you’re so so pretty, honey.” renjun stared up at him, eyes wide and glassy as the younger boy smoothed his hands over his skin in what seemed like an attempt to soothe renjun.

the older boy whimpered softly, his eyes fixed on the way that donghyuck’s tan skin seemed to glow in the light, the fire in his eyes that was underpinned with an unsubtle lust and the soft curve of his stomach. renjun almost wanted to lose himself in the younger boy, let himself drown in his warmth. “you’re pretty.” he mumbled, rolling his head to the side so that he could see jaemin and jeno. “all pretty.” he realised that he had been entirely unaware of the two boys for the whole time that hyuck had been fucking him, but jeno was seated on jaemin’s fingers and looked wholly sated.

a shy blush crept onto jeno’s cheeks and he turned his face into jaemin’s bare chest, mumbling something against it for only the two of them to hear. jaemin grinned coyly, “pup wants to ride you, honey,” there was a satisfied look plastered across his face, but the words didn’t sound mocking, “would you like that?” the older boy tried to ignore how quickly he became hard after having already came from a few simple words. 

renjun met jeno’s eyes, the shock that he felt clearly visible across them. the younger boy smiled nervously at him, his lips a darker shade than usual owing to how constantly he had been biting them. he struggled to completely process what he was being asked because of course he wanted that. of course he wanted to drown himself in jeno’s very being. “please,” his voice was slightly raw from being choked. the sentence that had been forming in his throat died when the boy in question leaned forwards to press a short, sweet kiss against his lips. renjun felt his heart jump when he realised that his black lipstick had smudged onto jeno’s lips. as if he was destroying the younger boy’s purity.

donghyuck shifted himself into the space on the bed behind renjun, pulling the older boy’s back against his chest and holding his hips with a firm grip. “you just stay nice and still,” he and jaemin seemed to have made a decision about how this would work without even speaking to one another and renjun found that he didn’t exactly mind it. the eye smile that jeno cast towards the three of them was far too adorable for the scenario.

jaemin tapped jeno’s thigh and the older boy shifted himself over so that he was straddling renjun’s waist. he only whined a little at the emptiness that overcame him, renjun was sure that he had been far more vocal about his displeasure. jeno’s hands fisted into the black material of the crop top as he held himself in place, his head craning backwards to meet jaemin’s eyes. it felt like decades before the younger boy nodded his approval, “go slow, pup.”

jeno bobbed his head energetically, lining himself up clumsily and then delicately lowering down onto renjun’s cock. the way that he moved his body was a complete oxymoron to his overly enthusiastic nature. his mouth dropped open into a silent moan as he was slowly filled, renjun had no doubt that the blissed out expression was mirrored on his own face. the sensation of jeno’s warmth wholly surrounding him was almost entirely consuming. he felt like a virgin again. like he had never been touched in his life.

the younger boys remained silent as jeno stayed still, adjusting to renjun’s slight width. their breaths seemed to come in unison, meeting in the air and mixing to make the tension in the room even thicker. renjun wasn’t even sure that he was breathing when jeno lifted his hips, rolling himself down slowly again; clearly desperate to obey jaemin’s orders.

renjun reached behind himself to grab donghyuck’s arms when jeno was completely seated on him again, his entire being overwhelmed by the younger boy. he wasn’t sure how hard he was holding onto hyuck, but it was enough for a voice to hiss in his ear, “be careful, honey.” he tried to concentrate on letting go but found that it was difficult to pull his focus away from the soft pants falling from jeno’s lips and the feeling of the younger boy surrounding him. jeno even seemed satisfied by renjun’s cock, despite the fact that he knew he was smaller than average and that jeno tended to be picky about size. 

he felt jeno’s fingernails scratching at his skin through the thin material of his top, “fuck,” he forcefully pulled his hands away from donghyuck when the younger boy pressed a warning pinch to his neck, “jaemin, please let pup speed up, please, i’ll do anything.” the slow pace was absolute torture, making renjun feel like his insides were burning. he was completely overstimulated because he had only just came but he found that he didn’t mind the feeling.

jeno’s hips stuttered and it felt absolutely incredible. he heard himself moan into the expanse of the room in complete synchronisation with jeno; both of them lost in the feeling of one another. his fingers desperately scraped across the marked up skin of jeno’s neck.

jaemin interrupted their painstakingly delicate rhythm, “why don’t you let me fuck you, honey. wouldn’t that be lovely: jeno on your little cock and me in your hole?” renjun threw his head back against donghyuck’s chest, the noises falling from him no longer human as the very idea overwhelmed him. he wanted both of them and he wanted to let himself hit the sky and he wanted everything so deeply that he could barely even think coherently. he knew that jeno was sharing his mindset when the younger boy paused in his ministrations for a moment to glance over his shoulder towards jaemin with pleading eyes. “oh? is that what our babies would like?”

“yes,” jeno’s voice was quiet and high pitched, “please, sir.” and jaemin growled in response, his body seeming to go into overdrive from the word alone. jeno lifted himself up, letting renjun settle into place on top of jaemin before seating himself on top like a perfect little cherry. the youngest boy wasted no time in filling renjun up, thankful that he was already opening and fluttering from donghyuck having fucked him.

renjun heard himself scream as jaemin drove into his prostrate only a few strokes in, his whole body feeling numb and overstimulated. the familiar heat curled in his gut and this time he managed to force out a warning, “i need to cum.” jaemin was fucking into him hard and fast, jeno bouncing on top of him from the complete force of the action. he didn’t even know what he was feeling, only that it was overwhelming and his cock felt like it was going to explode if he waited any longer. he barely even registered the fact that donghyuck was holding up his phone when he looked over at the younger boy.

“hyuck, please,” jeno moaned wantonly, “pup needs it too.”

renjun knew that the response probably came immediately but it felt like he had to wait for hours, jaemin was still fucking him at an unforgiving pace and his fingers scrabbled at the bedsheets as he squeezed his eyes hit in the hopes that it would somehow prevent him from cumming prematurely. “go ahead, babies, make a mess for us.” donghyuck’s voice sounded entirely raw and renjun had no doubts that his would be the same.

jeno came from the words alone, his cum mixing with hyuck’s on the crop top. his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head and he shifted off of renjun’s cock almost immediately. the change of sensations had renjun reeling and he didn’t even register the heat in his gut snapping until he felt the warm liquid coating his skin. “jae,” he whined, completely lost in the stimulation that he was receiving, “come in me, please. junnie wants you to breed him.” 

“fuck,” jaemin’s voice dropped to a lower register than renjun had ever heard before and he flipped renjun over; fucking him in the same way that donghyuck had. he knew that he was babbling incoherently but he didn’t care, the soft noises only stopped when jaemin slowed his pace entirely. the younger boy shifted his hips one last time and then he was cumming - pumping his load into renjun’s hole with a final throaty groan.

“well, shit, that was fucking hot.”


End file.
